Choker Necklace
by Brimera Urbana
Summary: El amor verdadero es para siempre, pasión es un ejercicio. ONE SHOT


_Siéntate - dijo con su mirada dura pero derritiéndose de lujuria. Su voz aterciopelada y suave me incitaba a sentarme dócilmente curvando mi espalda para su diversión. Eso debía hacer hervir su sangre. Se acercó hasta la esquina de la habitación donde yo estaba sentada sobre mis piernas como una niña pequeña, inclinándose hasta posar sus labios a centímetros de mi oído- Quédate en silencio hasta que termine,- ordenó mientras yo me derretía al oír la necesidad en su voz- no podrás tocarte ni verme. Solo verás hacia esta esquina de la pared y harás lo que te ordene para mi placer, ese será tu castigo._

 _La habitación se sumió en silencio al cabo de un momento, solo escuchaba el leve crujir de las maderas del suelo y el frenético roce de su piel comiendo mi imaginación. El olor alcalino de su cuerpo y su semen estaban en el ambiente y me provocaban, era mi castigo no poder girarme y lamer su pene o solo bajar mi mano y tocar mi clítoris para encontrar un alivio. Y lo deseaba tanto, pero también deseaba obedecerle y tener mi recompensa, que, viniendo de Edward, sería mucho mejor que solo saciar mis ansias impulsivas._

 _Él gimió gutural y masculinamente. Como un reflejo mi rostro se contristó en lascivia y dejé escapar un jadeo en súplica._

 _-Tu cabeza al suelo y tu trasero al aire, ahora.- apenás lo dijo lo ejecuté, algo se acercaba, ¿será su pene? Ojalá lo fuera.- Separa más las piernas.- al hacerlo mi espalda se relajó en anticipación de algún rose y una contracción en mis músculos más profundos me hizo sentir dispuesta a lo que fuera, por donde fuera.- Maldita sea- exclamó por lo bajo hundiendo muy lentamente su dedo índice en mi vagina- estas muy mojada. Solo pude gemir contra el suelo ante su intromisión imprevista, quería más, mucho más de este hombre.- Amaría cogerte en esa posición, pero esto es un castigo- expresó pasando la punta caliente de su pene por la abertura de mi vagina hasta el clítoris, donde se quedó empujando ayudado por su mano. Mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza abrieron sus dedos y estos se clavaron al suelo de madera, si hubiese tenido más fuerza lo habría dañado._

 _Apoyado en mi ano Edward se masturbó hasta acabar llegando a su orgasmo. Su esencia cayo desde mi ano, pasando por mi vagina en su paso, hasta el suelo en una enorme y sonora gota._

 _-Bella. Lame mi semen del suelo.- pidió con voz satisfecha. Lo dudé, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino que estaba extremadamente excitada y sin posibilidad de tocarme o hacer algo para aliviar esa sensación que era inquietante, solo me quedaba la imaginación. Nuestros gemidos y sonido de sexo fuerte era lo que venía a mi mente al escuchar su orden de lamer el semen del suelo._

 _-Bella… lame mi semen.- repitió algo más serio. Me giré de mi posición con algo de incomodidad en mi cadera por permanecer tensa en esa postura. Lo miré a los ojos y lo vi, abriendo levemente sus labios ante mis ojos de deseo, su pene endureciéndose. El semen estaba delante de mi. Primero embadurné mi cara con él, luego lamí el resto del suelo y elevé mi mirada a él…lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Debía hacerlo._

 _Él no pudo más. No dijo nada, me recostó violentamente en el suelo metió por completo su pene en mi vagina a la vez que besaba mi cuello y yo enredaba mis piernas a su cuerpo y arañaba su nuca, jugaba con sus cabellos entre mis dedos, apretaba mis dedos a su amplia espalda, siempre jadeando mi placer, gimiendo con él, aceptando todo de Edward y, aun pidiendo más._

Conocí a Edward por medio de mi amiga Alice. Él y ella eran hermanos y, a la vez, eran parte de un grupo de amigos más amplio que incluía a Emmett, Su hermano mayor, Rosalie, su novia y Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice. Hacia 8 años que lo había visto por primera vez y recuerdo la atracción que sentí hacia él. Éramos amigos, solo eso, hasta que ninguno de los dos soportó el nivel de tensión sexual entre los dos y cedimos al deseo una noche, a la que siguió un día y una semana, solo los dos y nadie más. Gastamos la mitad de las vacaciones de navidad juntos solo teniendo sexo y descubriendo que el otro era la mejor persona, amándonos cada vez más profundamente. Así llegó el tiempo en el que me dijo que me amaba y yo a él también. Nos mudamos juntos y estábamos muy enamorados. Y felices.

Pero había algo que nos preocupaba a ambos y era que ninguno de los dos había tenido otra pareja sexual antes, lo que nos dejaba muy poca experiencia experimentando novedades en lo que a sexo respecta. Yo perdí mi virginidad con Edward a mis 18 años y él conmigo a sus 20 años. Al cabo de un tiempo nos vimos aburridos, aunque estábamos seguros que el deseo estaba en nosotros.

Probamos todo lo que usualmente se aconseja para aumentar la emoción, la libido, en el sexo pero no se sentía consistentemente emocionante como la primera vez. Y tras tantos intentos exitosos pero no del todo perfectos, casi empezábamos a pensar que algo estaba mal con nosotros. Eso nos generaba inseguridades, peleas poco lógicas y dudas sobre qué base poseía la relación.

Hasta que una noche, mientras yo me preparaba para dormir, Edward encendió la televisión. Pasando los canales, él lo dejó en uno codificado en donde estaba una mujer de pie, con sus brazos atados hacia el techo. Vestía un traje de látex negro que tenía dos recortes redondos para sus nalgas, actuando como una tanga. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo muy tirante y sus botas eran demasiado altas.

-Eres una perra muy sucia, ¿no es así?- decía el hombre tirando de su cabello recogido- contestame, ¿lo eres?

-S-si…- decía ella en un susurro cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviese dejándose llevar.

-"Si", qué.- exigió demandando su mirada rudamente.

-Sí, Mi Señor.- dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos y con ellos desplegando sus largas pestañas postizas.

La escena me tenía atónita; a pesar de ello me volteé a ver a Edward quien estaba fuera de sí.

-Amor, ¿qué piensas de eso?- pregunté ignorando los ruidos sexuales de la mujer siendo follada por la boca por su señor.

-Es…emmm…interesante.- dijo algo extraño.- Es decir, me gusta pero no creo que sea muy aceptable hacerle eso a una chica- dijo señalando cómo empujaba enorme pene ese hombre en la garganta de la chica, al punto de no importarle sus arcadas o que sus ojos lagrimeaban y corrían su maquillaje.

-Quizás ella está de acuerdo.- sugerí observándola con detenimiento. Es decir, podrían hacerle eso pero ella tendría que haber accedido. Y nunca la escuche negarse a nada de lo que la obligaba a hacer su señor, incluso se la veía disfrutar y esa clase de emociones era difícil de fingir.

-¿Tú crees?...es decir, me gusta su actitud. Es como si adorara tener su pene dentro de su garganta y quisiera más a pesar de no poder. Y eso…me gusta.- confesó Edward mirando alegre mis ojos.

Sonreí hacia él:

-Así que…te gustan las chicas sumisas.- dije deslizándome a su regazo.

-Eso parece. –Sonrió para mí- Aunque amo a una chica única.- contestó observando mi cuerpo sobre él intensamente.

-Señor… ¿quiere que me desnude para usted?- ofrecí riendo, casi en broma. Él lo captó al instante.

-Sí, eso me placería…hazlo lento y sensual para mi.- pidió cruzando sus brazos.

Bajé de su regazo y de la cama y empecé a quitarme mi remera de tirantes muy despacio. Había momentos en los que amenazaba con quitármela y volvía a ponerle en su lugar. Hasta que me la quite, liberando mis senos para Edward. Seguidamente hice lo mismo con mi micro short y mis bragas. Quede desnuda por completo pero obedeciendo las pautas que Edward me dio: "lento y sensual".

-Bella, ven aquí. Recuestate.- pidió con una voz baja y atractiva. Yo obedecí sin decir más, él estaba demasiado serio. Sin besos ni introducciones él abrió mis piernas y lamió mi vagina de abajo hacia arriba.

-E- Espera…no sabía que ibas a…- fui interrumpida por su intensa mirada de deseo y orden. No estaba enojado, pero esa mirada me decía "no arruines el momento". Lo dejé pasar, permití que lamiera lo que le placía y terminó placiéndome a mí; alcancé mi orgasmo y, aunque quise pedirle que se detuviera, él prosiguió. Fácilmente llegue a acabar una segunda vez, lo que me dejó más satisfecha que cualquiera otra vez.

Sus caricias abandonaron mi entrepierna y se dispersaron por todo mi cuerpo hasta hundir su rostro áspero en mi cuello. Besando y lamiendo. Bese sus labios llenos de mi lubricación y gemí ante lo obsceno que fue lo que hice y lo mucho que me encendió; muchas veces él me dio sexo oral, y quedó algo húmedo su rostro por eso, pero él siempre me preguntaba antes de besarme si yo estaba bien con eso, al igual que yo se lo preguntaba a él después de que yo se lo hacía. Pero algo era diferente, él hacia muchas cosas que ya sabía que yo accedería porque me conocía lo suficiente para saber qué me excitaría o cuando estaría excitada.

-No puedo creer como gemías. Necesito liberarme.- dijo abrumado por las sensaciones. Completamente contagiada por su aroma, su piel rosando y rotando por mi piel, pedí:

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras…folla mi boca, mi vagina…lo que desees.

No hubo dudas, su pene se envainó en mi vagina y comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Hasta el momento no habíamos probado hacerlo con fuerza, ambos teníamos demasiado cuidado con el cuerpo del otro.

Su respiración era fuerte contra mi cuello, besando rudamente mis labios. Yo boqueaba por aire, por gritar algo para liberar el cumulo de sensaciones que me liberarían a mi tercer orgasmo de la noche y al primero de él.

Se quedó en silencio dentro de mí, con su cabeza entre mis pechos. Aferrándonos al otro.

-Creo…que esto es…- dije rompiendo el silencio antes de ceder al sueño.

-Entonces debemos saber bien lo que hacemos. Pero será mejor averiguarlo mañana.- sugirió saliendo de mí. Tras eso salió su semen, manchando las sabanas. A ambos nos agradaba ver aquello. Él me besó con cariño, y me cubrió con las sábanas y una manta:

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

-Buenas noches…señor.- dije riendo en la oscuridad al apagar la luz de la televisión. Él apretó mi trasero.

Las semanas pasaron en las que leímos artículos y más artículos de BDSM, vimos películas de muchos tipos de producciones, incluso independientes, además de incluir categorías como "Hardcore" o "Rough Sex". Nos fuimos puliendo en el asunto a base de sexo y conversaciones. Jamás estuvimos tan unidos mientras cultivábamos y practicábamos nuestro pequeño y sucio secretillo. Y nos encantaba. Era el juego más largo y entretenido que podría existir, y Edward era mi perfecto compañero de juegos.

Uno de los artículos que más nos llamó la atención era el de la gargantilla. Ella delimitaba el tiempo de relación dominante-sumisa, al usarla yo me convertía en sumisa y debía obedecer a las órdenes y pedidos de mi señor. Al culminar de leer todo lo que pudimos y nos sentimos capaces y cómodos con nuestros roles decidimos usar el método de la gargantilla. Edward me compró una hermosa gargantilla de encaje hecho a mano con un enorme camafeo. Lucia antiguo y muy caro. A pesar de todo él dijo lo presentó como un regalo que quería darme, solo lo mejor porque me amaba.

Usamos muchas veces la gargantilla en casa. A veces solo una noche, otras un dia o un fin de semana completo. Pero una vez él me llamó del trabajo:

-Bella, ¿sigues en casa?...- preguntó.

-Sí, Edward. ¿Te olvidast…?

-Necesito que te pongas la gargantilla ahora.- exigió por teléfono con vos suave y baja. No pregunté por qué, ni a que se debía su pedido. Solo fui a mi tocador, abrí el cajón y me puse la gargantilla.

-La tengo puesta, señor…- comenté al teléfono con una picara voz.

-Muy buena niña. Apenas salga de la clínica voy a buscarte. Y durante el día voy a pedirte unas cuantas cosas. Sé que serás una buena niña y obedecerás.- usó su voz paternal, él quería que yo obedeciera y, si lo hacía, pensó algo mucho mejor.

-Sí, señor. Lo seré.- afirmé emocionada.

-Buena niña. Nos veremos a la noche.- dijo despidiéndose.

Salí nerviosa a la calle con la gargantilla. Como si alguien fuese a notarlo. Afortunadamente esta combinaba con mi atuendo así que podría pasar desapercibida. Pero mi secreto me carcomía la conciencia. Al llegar a la oficina me sentía desnuda y vulnerable pero muy receptiva a lo que me rodeaba. Esperando por Edward.

No fue hasta el mediodía que él me llamó:

-Que estás haciendo.- demandó saber.

-Trabajando en un caso, Señor.- contesté inmediatamente.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Una camisa clara oversize y una falda corta color tostado…

-Levas ropa interior, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.- conteste confusa, ¿Por qué no habría de llevarla?

-Quiero que te la quites y me la envíes a la clínica con el mensajero.- pidió sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué?- salió de mi boca. La impresión de involucrar a alguien más a nuestros juegos me quitó el filtro de los labios.

-¿Acaso no te parece, niña?- pregunto algo arrogante.

-No, no…por supuesto que no…nop.- río suavemente antes de retomar su papel de dominante.

-Entonces confío en que vas a obedecer mi pedido. –guardo silencio un momento- y por tu pequeño traspié cuestionador quiero que te masturbes, mojes tus bragas y, recién, las envíes. Estaré esperando hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, señor. Por supuesto.- dije con mi más sensual voz. Lo escuche suspirar masculinamente. Y cortó.

Tenía tres horas, pero la pila de evidencias que debía catalogar era algo alta. Me apresuré y culminé mi trabajo en tiempo record. Corrí al baño y, entonces, liberé toda la tensión sexual masturbándome un par de veces. Mi braga no quedó empapada pero si olía a mí. Y eso era o que Edward buscaba.

Me las quité, las doble muy ajustadamente y las envolví en papel de manila. Era un paquete muy pequeño. Llamé a Kevin, el mensajero del estudio de abogados y lo envié a la clínica donde trabajaba Edward. No era la primera vez que enviaba algo a Edward, pero nunca fue algo que antes estuvo entre mis piernas.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando mi celular sonó, era él. Un mensaje de texto:

"En casa quiero que me esperes en desnuda, solo con el collar"

No respondí, no se suponía que lo hiciera.

La tarde paso lentamente y fue completamente frustrante. Quería desesperadamente llegar a casa y evitar a esos estirados y pretenciosos viejos. Además que me incomodaba sentirme vulnerable en ese entorno, solo quería sentirme así con Edward.

Eran las seis de la mañana, estábamos dormidos en el suelo de madera. Yo estaba sobre Edward y el me rodeaba con sus brazos. Habíamos pasado la noche en el suelo y me dolía el cuerpo completamente. Lo desperté y nos recostamos en la cama. Pero al cabo de un rato él empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo. Mis senos eran sopesados con cuidado en su mano ruda de hombre. Su nariz olisqueaba mi cuello bajando hasta el hueco entre mis pechos. Se acercó a uno de ellos y succionó mi pezón. Movió su lengua en círculos y procuró endurecerlo. Así hizo con el siguiente.

Mis jadeos suaves y adormilados aumentaban su volumen.

-¿Acaso sabes lo dulces que son tus pezones?... amo lamerlos. Y chuparlos…- lo decía para provocarme. Yo todavía usaba la gargantilla y él quería que yo perdiera ese juego nuevo de desafíos. Su voz era fuego en mi cuerpo. Su mentón acompañaba el balanceo de su lengua por mi pezón duro y eso estaba volviéndome loca. Necesitaba fricción, por lo que inicié un movimiento de balanceo con mis caderas completamente involuntario, pero a la vez, de exprofeso. Eso lo encendió, éramos piel contra piel serpenteando entre nosotros. Los besos se volvieron volcánicos, hubo mordidas en sus labios, en los míos. Apretaba mis nalgas contra su cuerpo, yo restregaba mi coño mojado en su polla. Estábamos cayendo bajo en nuestro pequeño juego.

-Girate…a cuatro pies.- exigió afectado por el deseo.

Obedecí sin decir una sola palabra. Él paso dolorosamente lento su pene por la entrada de mi vagina, como se le estaba dando por costumbre, cuando, intempestivamente, lo introdujo en mí. Dejándome sin aliento. Eso me hizo bajar la cabeza. Edward tomó mi cabello suelto y lo tiró para que yo me enderezara. Su cadencia era embriagadora, él dirigía completamente las estocadas con las que me penetraba y yo me deje llevar por él. No pensaba en nada más que sentir, y las emociones se apoderaban de mí.

Edward tiró más de mi cabello y yo empecé a curvar mi espalda y a escuchar como su cadera chocaba con mis nalgas, llenando la habitación de ese atrayente ruido del sexo. Mis gemidos salían de mi boca sin siquiera modularlos, el sonido del genuino placer. Edward me observaba anonadado, su seño se fruncía observando lo intenso de nuestro encuentro.

Sudábamos. Gritábamos.

-Bella, quieres hacerme feliz, ¿verdad?

-Si…dije con mi voz quebrada por el rebote de su penetración y por el placer que me embargaba.

Su dedo pulgar se posó sobre la abertura de mi ano.

-Quiero meter mi pulgar en tu ano.- decía, dándole pequeñas caricias, bajando el ritmo de su penetración.

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, abrí mis piernas y sostuve mis nalgas bien abiertas para él, para mí, para nosotros. Lamio su dedo, pude escuchar que lo hizo. Lentamente lo introdujo. Sus embestidas fueron incrementándose al igual que mi lubricación, mi rostro sobre el colchón ahogaba mis quejidos y gemidos.

Edward se inclinó sobre mi espalda, sosteniéndose en su codo, penetrándome muy profundamente, para masajear, además, mis pezones. La avalancha de placer me irguió repentinamente en un orgasmo fuerte y sin precedentes. Tan fuerte que Edward lo sintió y lo provocó a acabar.

Poco a poco fuimos relajando nuestros cuerpos, normalizando la respiración.

Por la ventana se veía amanecer.

Él abandonó mi cuerpo y yo lo encaré para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Acariciando su cuerpo, amándolo con dulzura e intensidad.

-Ya puedes quitarte la gargantilla.- me dijo recostado frente a mí. Rodeándome con cariño entre sus brazos.

-No quiero.


End file.
